


My Husband, My Treasure!

by swiftgirl01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Wednesdays are Victor and Yuuri's date days, something they get a little wild.My Zine submission for the NSFW Zine of HeartbeatsZine for the Acts of Devotion. Enjoy!





	My Husband, My Treasure!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you gabapple for being there and reading whatever I write always!  
> Thank you Guety for being my smut senpai, your encouragement and all your help!. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/swiftgirl10)/ [Tumblr](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

If one was an outsider looking into the crystal ball that was his life, they would have said that Victor Nikiforov had it all and they would have been right. Contrary to what people thought, Victor liked it best when it was just him and his husband of four years, Yuuri. He liked it when Yuuri made him feel like they are the only two people in the whole world. 

 

Victor would never take love for granted, he would never take Yuuri for granted or the way Yuuri made him feel with the simplest touches and the smallest of kisses. Sometimes, Yuuri would spend eons worshipping him, from the tips of his ears to the nails on his toes, no part went unmissed. Yuuri would always whisper tender words in his ears till the blush spread from his earlobes to the soft ridges of his pubes, his words always captivated Victor, like honey bees sweetly whispering to the flowers for nectar. 

 

Yuuri made him feel loved, worshipped and happy from just a menial task like walking Makkachin to being on the ice. Victor, from a very young age had searched for excitement, not really paying much attention to permanence. Yet, with Yuuri even chores like grocery shopping turned out to be fun. Most of all, Yuuri made Victor pause in the middle of the day and just smile like a fool. When they whispered sweet secrets to each other or when they shared a joke or completed each other's sentences, he just wondered how he got so lucky.

 

Yuuri also set down the rules of the date night. Wednesdays were the date night and they each alternated to pick the poison of the week. It ranged from a cozy dinner at home to a fancy candle light dinner or from getting a pizza in a crowded local joint to going to a club to grind on each other indecently till they were kicked out. 

 

Despite being together for nearly five years, Yuuri still managed to surprise him. His life was as perfect as it could get. 

 

It was Wednesday and Yuuri's turn, which always turned out to be never ending chain of surprises. Who knew beneath the shy veneer of Yuuri, lived an adventurous gentleman. 

 

Victor's favorite times were the mornings, that time right before they had to wake up, when they only had to worry about being in each other's arms. Most mornings, he clung to Yuuri till he one of them woke up. This particular morning Victor was feeling very, very lazy and in need of pampering. Yuuri always seemed to understand what he needed even if he didn't say it, especially when he didn't say it. Yuuri was that much special!

 

Victor stirred from his luxurious dream of reminiscing to the perfection that was Yuuri's kisses. Yuuri was trying to wake him up with soft kisses, first on his eyelids making them flutter, then onto his cheeks, chin, his neck, his collarbones, his nipples down to his heart making it thud gently with excitement. 

 

He felt a stirring deep inside, a thud in his gut, when Yuuri reached his belly button, Victor gasped and sucked in his breath. He felt a stirring in his navel, like a thousand butterflies beating their wings and his back arched away like an erotic bow from the bed into Yuuri's warm mouth. Yuuri fingers found the nape of his neck and travelled all way till they reached the dip in his spine. Electricity coursed through his body like a current luxuriated with upmost pleasure, it's as if Yuuri knew how to touch that had his writhing just from his fingertips. 

 

Yuuri owned him, Yuuri owned everything, every feeling, every breath, every touch and Yuuri still had no idea and didn't even know how much of Victor belonged to him, even after five years. Victor owed to teach every day what a gift Yuuri was to him. And all thoughts fled his already overheated brain when he felt Yuuri's fingers on his erection while his mouth worked magic on his inner thigh, with his hands fisted in the bed sheet Victor just felt and forgot everything else. 

 

*****

 

The next time Victor woke up he was naked but clean (thanks to Yuuri). If he didn't know any better, it would seem like a sex dream of his fevered horny 34-year-old brain. Yuuri was really good at taking care of him, even (especially) when didn't want him to. As his brain woke up more and more, he became aware the sand in his eyes, the super glue that has sewed his mouth shut and how icky he felt in general. He stood up, only to crumple back into the bed in a heap, he could feel nothing below his waist. Victor would have been concerned but it was a normal occurrence since he started having sex with Yuuri. Once you tapped that Eros that was in him there was no controlling that monster. (But it was a good, soul wrenching, butt clenching monster). 

 

By the time he gained control of all his limbs, limped to the bathroom, did his business, showered to resemble a normal human being, a smug Yuuri was waiting for him on the bed with a heavenly smell that could only belong to his favorite strawberry pancakes. Yuuri even had a heavenly recipe for the homemade strawberry jam. Yuuri usually warmed the strawberry jam, put them on the side and dusted the pancakes with powdered sugar that clung like fresh snow making them decadent and sweet (just like his Yuuri). Sometimes Yuuri would cover his cock with the strawberry jam and make Victor lick it clean, over and over again, so yes, Victor swore by the recipe too, it tasted ridiculously good. 

 

Yuuri was lounging on the bed, propped against a mountain of pillows wearing just his boxers and a pink apron (Victor had a matching blue one) that said, "Kiss The Chef!" (oh, he'd be happy to, as many times as the chef wanted). 

 

Here he was, Seven-time world champion, winner of six Grand Prix titles, two time Olympian, Victor Nikiforov in his signature bikinis finally found absolution in front of his lord and savior, Yuuri Katsuki (#blessed). He felt a stirring where he thought himself limp only moments before considerably, at the glorious sight in front of him. (Would anyone blame him?). 

 

Yuuri smirked, seemingly very pleased with himself. He patted the bed in between his legs with a soft brush of his fingers and gestured Victor to sit there. Victor couldn't refuse such an offer even on a good day. He felt rooted to the spot. He made his disjointed body cooperate and made himself settle in between Yuuri's legs. He could feel the electricity coursing through his body and braced as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. He could feel Yuuri's breath in his hair sending shivers through his already overheated body. 

 

Victor nearly jolted when he felt hands on his chest, one hand just shy of brushing his nipple, other hand holding his neck tenderly while Yuuri grazed his teeth over the nape of his neck, smattering kisses across his shoulder blades. Victor luxuriated in the feeling, boneless and barely felt Yuuri arrange his back against his chest. He nestled in snug against Yuuri's jaw and sighed happily. Yuuri ripped a small piece of a snowy pancake with his fingers, soaked them in the strawberry jam and held them to his mouth. 

 

Yuuri was hand feeding him, Victor's mind screamed helpfully. He took the bite making sure to lick the jam clean from Yuuri's fingers and let the tart flavors explode in his mouth. It was sweet, very sweet and tart, just like his Yuuri. Yuuri fed him again, and again, and again, till he thought he would explode. Flakes of powdered sugar fell over his body covering him like flecks of snow. When a piece missed his mouth and smeared jam all over his chin, Yuuri giggled, turned his head and licked him clean. 

 

Yuuri kissed the corner of his lips, tiny little pecks up his cheekbones, all the way up to his eyelids. Victor would usually get aroused with these kind of kisses, but something about being nestled in with Yuuri made him feel warm all over, made him feel protected. He further cocooned himself in Yuuri's arms and just let himself go till slumber claimed him. 

 

*****

 

The next time Victor woke up, he felt like he had been given the spa treatment of his life. His nose was tickled with the strong fragrance of roses and his body felt all lose and limber, like every bit of tension had fled it overnight. 

Victor was also certain he smelled like the lovely lavender massage oil that he was addicted to. It's a massage oil he had found in a small boutique in Paris. It was an impulse purchase that Victor had made with Yuuri in mind, to relax Yuuri when his thoughts got to loud or was having a bad day or when Victor just wanted to pamper Yuuri. It dawned on Victor that Yuuri had massaged him while he was sleeping. Victor wanted to scream at Yuuri for not making sure he was awake for the epic massage (how can he miss it?), but he was feeling too good, it seemed like a ton of bricks have been lifted off him and it took to much effort to even think of screaming. 

 

When Victor managed to pry his eyes open, he discovered that he was on his stomach, all wrapped up with blankets, with his face facing the bathroom. There seemed to be some sort of blobs floating across the floor, his brain woke up enough to supply him that they were rose petals. 

 

There were rose petals (actual effing rose petals) leading a path from the bed to the bathroom, like his own celebrity red carpet. 

 

Yuuri came out of the bathroom and all Victor could vaguely make out was his husband's smiling face. 

 

"Ah Vitya! You are awake" exclaimed Yuuri and Victor could hear the smile in his voice.  
Victor opened his mouth to reply and only managed a croak. He will go the grave denying that he ever made a noise resembling a croak. Victor Nikiforov didn't croak, No Sir!

 

"Hold on, honey. We are going to the bathtub. You can have a nice long soak. I even used the Japanese Cherry Blossom bath salts, the ones you love so much" Yuuri said cheerfully. 

 

Victor just managed a groan because all that sounded so good to him at that moment. 

 

Yuuri giggled at the sound and picked him off the bed like he weighed just 10 kilos, there is nothing that turned him on faster than his husband treating him like a princess or manhandling him like a cave man, "I know you love them, Vitenka. After you finish soaking, we are going skating." Yuuri continued without any clue of the fantasies in Victor's head.

 

Victor just grunted. Yuuri huffed and said, "I know we skate every day. I know you know all the ins and outs on how to get the maximum score. Can you remember the last time you skated for fun? Just for the heck of it?"

 

Yuuri had a point. Yes, skating was fun like it was when he was 7 or even at 12. Yuuri made him love skating again, Yuuri made him love a lot of things, even the things he thought he despised, like peas. 

 

Victor finally smiled as Yuuri set him down in the warm water filled with rose petals. Yuuri had closed all the screens to cut out all the natural light, he had also bought out all the candles and made the bathroom glow in magical yellow light. They could have stayed for hours having no idea whether its day or night basking in the lovely scent that reminded him of the cherry blossom trees right outside Yuuri's room in Hasetsu. 

 

He opened his eyes to Yuuri, who was sitting at the lip of the tub just smiling that gentle smile he had stored specially for Victor. 

 

Victor held out a hand in a perfect impersonation of a roman goddess and demanded, "aren't you coming in?" 

 

Yuuri held his hand tenderly, "No, Love. Not today." Before Victor could feel the crushing disappointment, Yuuri bought his hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss, "Today is all about you, baby. I'm going to wash you head to toe. I'm going to dress you how I like and take you out. I'm going to show the world that Victor Nikiforov belongs to me. That's what I'm going to do."

 

Victor gasped involuntarily and just murmured, "Yes, darling. Show the world I'm all yours."

*****

 

If Victor had felt lose and limber before, now he was an absolute nerveless, boneless hunk of flesh with no shape. Yuuri had cleaned him from head to toe with the bath sponge for what seemed like hours and he felt like he had pruned in the shower for three days. Yuuri lifted him out of the bathtub and braced him against the bathroom counter and Victor provided no help to Yuuri being the overcooked noodle he was. Yuuri gently toweled him dry, wrapped him in a cozy bathrobe, lifted him up to set his butt on the counter while he cleaned up the bathroom. 

 

Yuuri's forearms rippled like a woodcutter's as they cleaned the tub, Victor could see Yuuri's tight butt through his shorts and it could have rivaled a Michelangelo sculpture. He could almost imagine them living in a remote cabin in the woods, Yuuri would chop up wood for their little fireplace while Victor cooked them supper with the fish Yuuri caught and late in the night Yuuri would manhandle him, bend him over the dining table and rail him till he was just useless husk to anyone but Yuuri. The small fantasy almost made him want to buy a property in the woods, too bad he loved his indoor plumbing and his 12-step skin care routine too much. 

 

He did not even make a single token protest when Yuuri dressed him in his favorite Burgundy Cashmere turtleneck (somehow Yuuri just seemed to know what he liked) and a pair of skinny jeans. This told him that Yuuri planned on bringing up right back home after skating. Yuuri took care of him like a little child, even putting on his shoes. After he managed to dress Victor, Yuuri took less than ten minutes to shower and dress, yet Yuuri looked like he stepped out of a GQ cover, it's almost unfair. 

 

Yuuri whistled for Makkachin to get ready, Makkachin thumped his tail against Yuuri's leg and looked at him with upmost adoration. He could relate to Makkachin, he often found himself looking at Yuuri with the same adoration. 

 

Yuuri turned his angelic face toward him "Ready to go, Vitenka". Victor felt warm all over at the sweet nickname flowing off Yuuri's lips, it never got old. He still felt as pleased as he had been the first time Yuuri had addressed him with Vitenka. 

 

"For you, I will till the ends of Earth, Yuuri", Victor exclaimed.

 

Yuuri blushed and rolled his eyes, but he could tell Yuuri was pleased with his answer, "Walking to the skating rink is fine with me. Come one, let's go" said Yuuri and held out his hand. Victor took it and swore to himself he would move heaven or hell for Yuuri when the time came. 

 

*****

After Yuuri had in arrived in St. Petersburg, he had often craved to have a place where he could go in at hours or skate to unwind like he did in ice castle Hasetsu. That's when he stumbled across a rink run by an old couple, Anton and Nadia Stanislaski who surprisingly also turned out to be fans of Yuuri. It was Yuuri's solace. Sometimes, just sometimes, Yuuri would let him inside his solace, his safety net and made Victor feel like he had discovered yet another side to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri tended to bring out the tender protective feeling in people and his fans, that went to Nadia and Anton as well. Nadia kept trying to feed Yuuri saying he was too skinny and would often say, diet be damned. Yuuri loved them a lot and they let Makkachin in the rink without having to bribe them (not that any of the rinks in Russia dared to ban Makkachin). 

 

They also had all of their skating music and would often play it when he and Yuuri were skating. So, Victor would let himself be held and they would waltz on the ice. 

 

There was always something about the way Yuuri held him while skating that touched the very core of his being. It could be a small stroke down his back or hands holding his hips leading them into a spiral or just a caress on his cheek, the surprises never stopped coming. Skating was fun with Yuuri. No, Skating was fun because of Yuuri.

 

Sometimes, when they were feeling silly, Yuuri would instigate races or something equally childish. They always raced across the ice to see who skated fast from one end of the rink to the other. Sometimes, they just danced and several times, they felt adventurous and would do throw jumps. Yakov would have shed at least a thousand hairs had he witnessed it, but Yakov was the last thing in their minds when they pair skated. It was their tiny world, just like a snow globe. All they cared about was holding each other. 

 

*****

After they left the rink, they walked the streets with Makkachin for what seemed like hours. Yuuri never once let go of his hand, not even to buy food. It was safe to say they didn't put anything remotely healthy in their bodies, after all the work out they did that day, Victor felt that they were entitled to it. That was one part of the date. 

 

The moment they arrived home from the day out, Yuuri fed Makkachin and settled him on the couch. He picked up Victor, carried him to the bed and dropped him unceremoniously. Before he could even voice his protest, Yuuri was on him like a lean panther, kissing his brains out of his ears. That was the other part of the date. 

 

Yuuri scraped his teeth underneath Victor's jaw making his toes curl in pleasure. He quickly undressed Victor, just like he dressed him in the morning. Where Yuuri had painstakingly taken pleasure in dressing him slowly only a few hours before, Yuuri stripped Victor in a hurry, like Victor would disappear if he took his hands away. Yuuri explored his body in an agonizingly slow pace, till they both were sweaty, and Victor was left quacking.

 

Yuuri turned him to lie on his stomach and kissed the dip of his spine, (Yuuri always seemed to pay special attention to it). Yuuri placed tender kisses on both his buttocks. If Victor had his face buried in Yuuri's butt, he would have rubbed his cheeks on them and then would have covered them with bite marks. If he couldn't build a temple for Yuuri's butt, the least he could do is claim and mark his territory. 

 

When he felt Yuuri lips between his ass cheeks, all his thoughts scattered like ants. He could feel Yuuri's tongue on him, then in him. He could feel himself pulsating, soil his pillow and he humped softly. Each brush of his cock on the scratchy surface of the bed spread made him feverish and hot. 

 

He felt Yuuri rub lube into his hole, one finger, then two and all the way to three. Victor held on to the head board as if to anchor himself only to fall face first into the mattress, muffling his screams. If he had some of his speech left, he would have screamed again, again and again till he had no speech left, till his vocal cords incinerated.

 

When he felt Yuuri go into him inch by inch by inch, he screamed at the pleasure and begged him to go faster. But Yuuri kept it slow, viciously slow till he felt every single wire ending nerve in his body. He felt the vision fray at the edges and then lost himself blissfully into the orgasm of his life. 

*****

The next day when Victor woke up, he was curled up all over Yuuri just like the previous morning. He felt clean which meant Yuuri took care of him. He folded his hands and settled his chin on Yuuri's chest and admired his sleeping husband. He couldn't wait to pamper Yuuri next week and he already had very nice plans set in motion. Victor couldn't wait to dress Yuuri in pretty clothes, take him to a seven-star restaurant where the waiters fawned over Yuuri and feed him tiny morsels of extravagant dishes till he was loose and content. He couldn't wait for all the men and women fawn and lust over his Yuuri, but deep down inside they knew they couldn't have Yuuri. Victor would kiss him right then and there to prove Yuuri belonged to him and only him.

 

But for now, he just basked in the warmth that was Yuuri. Every day with Yuuri was a treasure and he wouldn't trade it for anything else. It was Victor's Disney story, his happy ending. 

 

The End (or is it?)

*****

**Author's Note:**

> If you made so far, then you probably thought it was ok. This is my first full blown nsfw fic, I hope I didn't bore you <3\. Thank you.


End file.
